Jumping
by Goth13
Summary: A new mutant is brought to light with new powers. The Links are after her and her powers are acting up. NO PAIRINGS THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE IN ANY WAY.


This is what happens at 2:00 a.m. during summer vacation.

Hi, my name is Shelly, and I am a New Mutant.

Katie and Shelly had been good friends for years. They often went out together and tonight was no different. The place of choice, the Avenue Theatre. Tonights showing was another predictable adventure movie about either a superhero or cops and robbers. Either way there was bound to be a car explosion or two and that is really all that matters. Katie and Shelly talked their way through the majority of the movie, catching up from the school year.

Everything was fine, Shelly drove Katie home and had just turned onto her side street when two black SUV's emerged and parked themselves neatly in her apartment buildings parking lot. Thinking hardly anything about it, Shelly steped out of her car and headed for the front door. After all, this was the sixth time this week that she had seen those cars. She just figured they were new to the building.

As she entered the lobby she overheard two of the biggest men she had ever seen asking John, the kid behind the reception desk which apartment belonged to Shelly Parker, that was hers. Just as she was about to turn arund and leave, John pointed to her and said something to one of the men. Both looked at eachother and headed straight for her. Shelly did the only thing she could think of, ran outside, found a suitable hiding spot and teleported her way out of there.

Five days later

"Jesse, we got another hit on Adam's site," called Shalimar from a nearby computer. "You and Brennan have been assigned pick up duty."

"Who is it?" came the reply.

"A molecular, teleporter, her name is Shelly Parker. Says here two guys the size of tanks with glowing eyes were looking for her. Sounds like Ashlocke's goons."

"We're on it. Brennan!" called Jesse into his com ring. "Meet me in the garage in five minutes."

"You're going to need the Helix," commented Shal.

"Why's that?"

"You're heading to Canada. Unless you want to explain why US government officials are chasing you to the boarder guard."

"On it," was the only reply as Jesse raced down the hall to ready the jet.

Six hours later, Brennan and Jesse were sitting and talking on one of the many benches at the park. Both turned around and saw a woman of about twenty five heading towards them. Figuring this was there girl, both got up and went off to meet her.

"Parker?" asked Brennan

"Yup that's me. Are you Mutant X?"

"In the flesh." Said Brennan simply, "ready to go into the underground? We've got everything ready for you, right down to an American passport."

"Right, the thing is, I don't need a passport, I already have one."

"Then why are we in Canada!" cried Jesse

"That's the problem. Ever since I saw those guys looking for me, I haven't been able to control my jumping. It's erratic, I was only trying to get to my parents house fifteen minutes away! Instead, I end up in Calgary! I thought it was just nerves so I tried again and ended up in a lake. I haven't jumped since. The last place I want to be is inside a mountain."

"Alright, lets just get in the jet and head for home," said Brennan.

The entire flight home was quiet except Jesse was giving Shelly directions on what would happen to her in the underground, making sure she understood fully.

"Is it normal for the, what did you call them, Links? To follow one New Mutant around for so long?" asked Shelly offhandedly

Jesse looked at her sideways and asked, "What do you mean?"

Shelly was about to open her mouth when Emma's voice cut in on Jesse's com ring.

"Guys, there's been a change in plans. Blind her and bring her to Sanctuary."

When the Helix had landed, the three passengers disembarked and quickly headed to the main corridor.

"You guys have an amazing set up here. With a system network like this you can probably hack anybody's system." Commented Shelly as she followed Jesse and Brennan in awe.

When two women and another man came into sight, Brennan called out to them, "You know it isn't standard procedure to bring in every New Mutant we put into the underground."

The older man stared at him for a moment before saying, "That was before Emma had her revalation. This girl's powers, if used by the wrong person, could be the end of Mutant X. All she needs is for someone, say Ashlocke, who has seen Sanctuary, to show her a mental picture and she can take him and as many Links as he wants here in about three seconds."

"You must be Adam. My father always spoke highly of you when I was a kid." When Adam nodded his head, Shelly continued, "I would normally be able to teleport that many people anywhere, but right now I'm having a hard time jumping by myself."

"Well, the thing is, if you're willing, I want to help get you back to your normal self before something happens."

"sounds great."

"Alright then, you'll be staying here for the time being, I don't want to risk Asklocke finding you."

As he finished speaking, Emma spoke up, "and it'll be good to have another molecular around here."

"Hey!" cried Jesse, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Emma's reply was inaudible as she and Jesse walked down the corridor arguing.

Brennan quickly made his excuses and headed back to the Helix for what he called some much needed repairs.

Shalimar looked at Shelly, and just waved her hand over her shoulder, signalling Shelly to follow her. Shelly picked up her bags and quickly followed.

Shalimar led her down a series of corridors until reaching one with six doors.

"Alright, the first four belong to first myself, then Jesse, Emma and finally Brennan. The one after Brennan's is storage. However, the sixth room is free and ready."

"Thanks a lot." Just as Shalimar had turned to leave, Shelly called back to her, "what did Adam mean when he said he would help me get back to my normal self?"

"In this place, anything is possible, goodnight. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

After Shelly was safely in bed, Adam was talking to Jesse and Emma.

"I'll need your help with training Shelly. If she is truly having no control over her teleporting, there could be problems. Jesse, I need you to help her to learn control. Coming from a molecular, it may help. Emma, tomorrow morning work with her on refocusing her powers. Also, if you can, try and find out what went wrong with her powers. I've heard of surges, but a total loss of control is completely out of the ordinary."

"Oh ya, on the way over, Shelly commented that she had been followed for a long time by the same guys," remarked Jesse.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, Jesse and Shelly retreated to the dojo to work on some new basic training. While he was moving slowly, she was able to outmanouever most of what he did, however, once things got faster, Shelly found herself getting repeatedly landing soundly on the floor.

This was her mornings, in the afternoons, she was spending a lot of time in meditation with Emma or resting. What she didn't know was that Emma wasn't just looking out for her but reading her emotions constantly, especially when she was training with Jesse.

The basic routine continued for about four days without any problems. It was then that Emma had finished talking to Adam about what she had found. Both she and Adam believed that they could begin training Shelly on her teleporting, or jumping as she seemed to call it.

"Adam, I don't know why you want her to be up to maximum capacity to put her into the underground. I mean, if Ashlocke was to find her when she had a better chance of winding up in Africa than here, wouldn't we be better off?" said Brennan as he strolled into the lab.

"Well Brennan, let me put it to you this way. There are two reasons. First, if Ashlocke had found her weak, he would have trained her like we are but her would have filled her head with propoganda about his search for justice. Second of all, if what Jesse tells me is true, then Ashlocke is really desperate to get his hands on her powers. I'm always looking out for the four of you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that what if all of a sudden, in a moment of panic, one of you four looses control? Where would that lead the rest of the team? Everything I do is for a reason, don't worry. I've thought this through a hundred times." Adam then briefly turned away from Brennan to call Shalimar into the lab. When she arrived, Adam looked at the two of them and asked, "Alright, Shelly told Jesse that the Links have been following her for some time. I want you two to go down to any New Mutant hangouts and find out what you can. I'm going to keep Jesse and Emma here. Shelly seems to be getting along well with her new teachers."


End file.
